


Не везет, так не везет

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O последствиях карточных долгов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не везет, так не везет

Огромные хлопья снега облепляют мгновенно намокший и потяжелевший плащ с опушкой, вынуждая Дженсена отфыркиваться от скользящего по щекам, щекочущего нос и губы меха. Правда, все это сущая ерунда по сравнению с липнущими к ногам нижними юбками, сковывающими каждый шаг. Недаром старый возница Джим нетерпеливо покрякивает, то и дело хлопая себя по бедру рукояткой кнута. Да и Джаред хорош. Мог бы и помочь, учитывая, что в подобном нелепом положении Дженсен оказался исключительно по его вине.  
\- Миледи?  
Дженсен сжимает затянутые в перчатки пальцы в кулаки и рассерженно шипит сквозь зубы отнюдь не по-женски хриплым голосом:  
\- Заткнись!  
Из глубины кареты, в которой чертов Джаред уже устроился со всеми удобствами, раздается надсадный кашель вперемешку со сдавленным хихиканьем.  
\- Джим, опусти ступени и помоги леди подняться.  
\- Да, милорд, - ворчит возница и повыше подтягивает меховой воротник. – Тоже мне джентльмен, - едва слышно цедит он и со вздохом слезает с козел.  
Дженсен закусывает губу, чтобы не разразиться отборнейшей площадной бранью, и, плюнув на приличия, поднимает проклятые мешающиеся юбки едва ли не до подбородка. Все равно поблизости нет ни одной живой души. Да даже если бы неподалеку и обнаружился какой-нибудь праздношатающийся кучер, вряд ли его соблазнил бы вид волосатых «женских» ножек. Помнится, Джаред, покатываясь со смеху, предлагал Дженсену воспользоваться бритвой, за что и получил весьма болезненный тычок под ребра. А от одного вида шелковых чулок с кружевными подвязками Дженсена едва не стошнило. После чего он залпом выпил три бокала вина и наотрез отказался обряжаться в дурацкие полупрозрачные тряпки.  
Ворча сквозь зубы, Джим опускает обледеневшие на морозе, скрипучие ступени и протягивает Дженсену руку, намереваясь подсадить в карету. Дженсен морщится, переступая с ноги на ногу – низкие туфли мгновенно намокают от снега, а стоптанные задники скользят под пятками, - и, игнорируя джимову руку, совсем не аристократично забирается в карету. На последней ступеньке нога съезжает со скользкой подножки, и покачнувшийся Дженсен едва не заваливается обратно. Только Джим, которому явно надоело торчать позади раскачивающейся подобно цирковой мартышке «леди», поддерживает Дженсена под задницу и грубоватым хлопком впихивает его внутрь.  
\- Поехали, милорд.  
Растянувшийся на полу Дженсен сверлит высокие сапоги Джареда злющим взглядом. Впрочем, самому Джареду на эти взгляды совершенно наплевать. Похрюкивая от едва сдерживаемого смеха, он гасит фитили масляных ламп, освещающих салон кареты, и втягивает копошащегося на полу Дженсена на сидение.  
\- Держи, а то замерзнешь.  
Меховая накидка мгновенно окутывает его ноги призрачным подобием тепла, а под спиной ощущается грубоватая неровность завернутого в тряпку нагретого камня.  
Дженсен прекращает возиться с безнадежно запутавшимися юбками и наконец поднимает взгляд на веселящегося Джареда, для которого недовольно поджатые губы Дженсена становятся последней каплей.  
\- Прекрати. Услышат же, - Дженсену трудно удержать кипящий в груди гнев, а потому он лишь отвешивает покатывающемуся со смеху Падалеки крепкий подзатыльник, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.  
\- Черт!  
\- Я говорю…  
\- Видел бы ты себя, - Джаред уже почти икает от хохота и вновь складывается пополам, утыкаясь лицом в меховую накидку.  
\- Благодари бога, что в этот раз проиграл не ты, - щурится Дженсен и стягивает неудобные узкие перчатки. – Поверь, если бы удача улыбнулась мне, ты не отделался бы только дурацким бабским нарядом.  
Джаред машет рукой, беззвучно умоляя Дженсена замолчать, и стирает выступившие от смеха слезы.  
\- Кажется, этот болван Мюррей проникся к тебе нежными чувствами. Видел бы ты его физиономию, когда я увел тебя во время последнего танца. Может, чуток подшутим над беднягой? Уверен, он долго не сможет позабыть «прекрасную леди Эклз».  
Дженсен поправляет перекрутившееся на шее ожерелье и развязывает завязки плаща.  
\- Только попробуй!  
Джаред не отвечает и, криво улыбнувшись, тянется к алой бархатной шторе, скрывающей бушующую за окнами кареты метель. В свете мигающих фонарей у краев подъездной дорожки посверкивают, переплетаясь причудливыми узорами, танцующие снежинки.  
\- Через час будем на месте, - замечает Джаред и откладывает в сторону тяжелую трость с массивным набалдашником. – Если, конечно, не увязнем где-нибудь по пути. Старина Джим времени даром не терял. Удивляюсь, как он еще вожжи держит.  
Дженсен фыркает и зло выдергивает из-под задницы сбившийся неровным комком плащ.  
\- Твой пьяница кучер совсем распоясался. Да и вообще, эти проклятущие юбки по всей видимости обладают каким-то странным даром. Целый вечер я только и делаю, что отбиваюсь от ватаги ухажеров.  
Джаред посмеивается и легко отводит в сторону длинный, выпроставшийся из высокой прически локон Дженсена. Хотя, нет, локон принадлежит вовсе не Дженсену. Старая Сара знатно повозилась, укладывая накладные волосы в сложную прическу. После чего даже не удосужившийся поблагодарить ее Дженсен пригрозил экономке всяческими карами, если хоть одна живая душа узнает об этом случае. Разобиженная экономка недовольно поджала губы и, отряхнув передник, удалилась восвояси, окрестив Дженсена «неблагодарным хамом».  
\- Нуу… - тянет Джаред, поспешно убирая руку, - наверное, все дело в том, что ты хорошенький.  
Дженсен замирает и, на мгновение закрывает глаза. Сейчас он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы огреть Падалеки по голове его же франтовской тростью.  
\- Повтори?  
Джаред прикусывает губу, стараясь не сболтнуть лишнего, и разводит руками.  
\- Констатирую факт. Ты ведь сам видел, что творилось на балу у мэра. Да я, если хочешь знать, спас твою несуществующую честь! Знал бы ты, какие слухи ходят в Торки о Мюррее и о Моргане! И только такой идиот, как ты, позволил ухаживать за собой этим двум пройдохам.  
Дженсен хмурится и шипит, боясь сорваться и все же убить Падалеки прямо здесь в покачивающейся карете. Лишь осознание того, что в этих юбках далеко убежать не удастся, все же удерживает его от того, чтобы приступить к немедленной расправе.  
\- Полагаю, Джаред, - очень ровно замечает он, - я и сам могу за себя постоять. Уверяю тебя, позволь себе Морган или Мюррей лишнего, я не стал бы с ними церемониться. К тому же, мы просто играли в карты…  
\- На желание?  
\- Да какая разница? – возмущенно пыхтит Дженсен и, зарычав, все же распутывает мокрые юбки, откидывая их на бедра. – С тобой мы тоже играли в карты.  
\- И ты продулся в пух и прах, - подсказывает Джаред и нагло ухмыляется.  
\- Потому что ты смухлевал.  
\- Я? Побойся бога, ле… э… Эклз, я никогда не мухлюю. Просто ты не хочешь признать того факта, что совершенно не умеешь просчитывать правильные комбинации. Ты ведь не в шашки играешь, черт возьми!  
Дженсен продолжает сверлить Падалеки хмурым взглядом и, внезапно, словно задумав какую-то каверзу, расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Признай это, – говорит он, дотрагиваясь до рукава джаредового сюртука.  
\- Что признать? – кажется, Джаред окончательно сбит с толку этими фонтанирующими перепадами настроения, которые демонстрирует Дженсен.  
\- А то, что ты просто хотел увидеть меня в платье, - отвечает Дженсен и в упор глядит на разинувшего рот Джареда.  
\- Что? Да я… На кой мне черт? – отмирает Джаред и неосознанно отодвигается подальше от Дженсена. Впрочем, напрасно. Стоит карете подскочить на очередном ухабе, как они вновь оказываются вплотную прижаты друг к другу.  
\- Ты мне скажи, - бормочет Дженсен, уже и не пытаясь отклониться от тяжко навалившегося на него Джареда. Во всем этом совершенно бесстыдном поддразнивании есть один несомненный плюс – Джаред перестает над ним подшучивать. Наоборот, сейчас он выглядит донельзя разозленным, опешившим и совершенно сбитым с толку.  
\- Прекрати, - выпаливает он и зачем-то хватается за свою трость. Если вдруг он вздумает треснуть Дженсена по затылку, никто не сможет ему помешать. Да и достучаться до нарезавшегося Джима будет весьма затруднительно. Там, снаружи, по-прежнему бушует метель, и расслышать предсмертные хрипы Дженсена сквозь завывание ветра и шорох снега никому не удастся.  
\- Слишком близко к цели? – зачем-то продолжает провоцировать нервничающего Джареда Дженсен.  
\- Какая, к черту, цель?! – совсем ненатурально орет Джаред и с силой отводит руку потянувшегося к нему Дженсена. – Теперь я вижу, что юбки обладают способностью сворачивать мозги набекрень и тем, кто в них обряжен. Дженсен, перестань.  
Дженсен и не думает переставать. Поддразнивать Джареда – весьма увлекательное занятие. Да и его наигранное возмущение шито белыми нитками.  
\- И не подумаю, - отзывается он, прикусывая губу, и бросает на Джареда один из тех взглядов, что не далее получаса назад заставляли Мюррея потеть и жадно тянуться к набитому тряпками лифу Дженсена. Наверняка, будь Дженсен посговорчивее, а сам Мюррей понаглее, его ждал бы весьма занятный сюрприз.  
Джаред рычит, по-прежнему цепко удерживая руки Дженсена подальше от своего сюртука.  
\- Слишком много вина за ужином? – зло шепчет он в лицо придвинувшемуся поближе Дженсену. –Или Морган все же распускал руки во время вальса? Что с тобой? Не зная тебя, я бы сказал, что ты попросту повредился рассудком.  
\- Никакого вина, - бормочет Дженсен и нетерпеливо дергает ногой в попытке стряхнуть мокрую туфлю. – А Морган был донельзя учтив. Даже пригласил меня погостить в поместье на пару дней. Как думаешь, может, стоит принять его заманчивое предложение? Или все же продолжить раздавать авансы Мюррею. Несмотря на то, что он потеет, как свинья, и смеется, как свихнувшийся павлин, он очень занятен. Да и от его взглядов у меня едва ли не дыра на платье образовалась…  
Разглагольствования Дженсена Джаред обрывает самым бесцеремонным образом. Просто сграбастывает крякнувшего Дженсена в охапку и принимается целовать в надушенную, припудренную кожу между шеей и плечом. Будь Дженсен настоящей леди, отвесил бы наглецу хорошую пощечину. Только вот Дженсен не леди. И разыгрывать ложную скромность лишь для того, чтобы еще больше взбеленить потерявшего всякий стыд Джареда, ему вовсе не хочется. Наоборот, он сильнее ерзает по бархатной обивке, слушая, как жалобно трещат сминаемые нетерпеливыми пальцами юбки, и подается навстречу джаредовым рукам.  
Затянутая в корсет и в узкий лиф грудь тяжело вздымается. Проклятье! Дженсен всерьез опасается задохнуться в согретом их общим дыханием, душном пространстве кареты. Он вертится под тяжестью джаредова тела и, наконец вывернувшись из объятия, весело хмыкает:  
\- Ты меня раздавишь, мужлан.  
Глаза у Джареда мутные, округлившиеся, весьма похожи на глаза Джима, когда тот переберет эля в пабе. Дженсен фыркает, намеренно медленным движением приподнимаясь, и усаживается прямиком на колени ойкнувшего Джареда. Впрочем, ойкает не только Джаред. Дженсен тоже хватается за ушибленную о крышу кареты макушку и жалобно стонет. Джаред пыхтит:  
\- Даже в юбке верховодишь? – замечает он, усаживая Дженсена поудобнее на коленях, и тянется к шнуровке на спинке платья.  
\- По-твоему, юбка –знак какого-то приниженного раболепия? – возмущается Дженсен и поводит плечами, стягивая наконец-то ненавистный лиф. Комки тряпок, изображающие грудь весь сегодняшний вечер, вываливаются Джареду на колени, и он зло отшвыривает их в стороны, принимаясь растирать скрытые прозрачной батистовой рубашкой соски Дженсена.  
\- По-моему, ты становишься приверженцем феминизма, - заявляет Джаред и закрывает Дженсену рот очередным поцелуем. – Не сказал бы, что все это настраивает на определенный лад, - добавляет он, отдышавшись, и хихикает, когда взбрыкнувший Дженсен пытается отдавить ему ногу носком туфли.  
Карета подпрыгивает, угодив колесом в рытвину, и пока проснувшийся и клянущий лошадей на чем свет стоит Джим выравнивает ход, Джаред просовывает ладонь Дженсену под юбки.  
\- Боже, - бормочет он, оглаживая затянутое шелком бедро, - ты все же надел их.  
В его голосе удивление мешается с восхищением, а пальцы, с которых он чуть ранее зубами стащил перчатку, скользят по гладкой ткани панталон.  
\- Конечно, надел, - возмущенно хрипит Дженсен и постанывает, стоит Джареду покрепче сжать ягодицы в ладонях. – Все приличные леди носят нижнее белье. По-твоему, я должен был разгуливать на балу голым?  
Джаред смеется, уткнувшись носом в батист нижней рубашки, и от его разгоряченного дыхания по телу Дженсена пробегают мурашки.  
\- Чертова приличная леди, - шепчет он, рывком оттягивая резинку панталон, и обхватывает налитой, скользкий от смазки член Дженсена. – И как прикажете вот это понимать?  
Дженсен задыхается и в отместку дергает шнуровку джаредовых брюк.  
\- А это? – сдавленно хмыкает он и проскальзывает пальцами под плотную ткань.  
Запястье тотчас же начинает ныть от неудобства позы. Впрочем, Дженсен не особо обращает внимание на такие мелочи. Слишком занят тем, чтобы подаваться навстречу джаредовой ладони и языку, оставляющему на тончайшем батисте влажные круги.  
Где-то за пределами нагретого пространства кареты, Джим орет на лошадей. А взбесившаяся метель воет втрое громче. В окна кареты бьется взметаемая ветром снежная пыль, а приглушенный огонек фитиля грозит вот-вот потухнуть.  
Только сейчас ни окрики пьяного в стельку кучера, ни разбушевавшаяся непогода не способны оторвать ладонь Дженсена от джаредова паха. Он трет и сжимает, подстраиваясь под ритм движения кареты. Ерзает на коленях тяжело дышащего Джареда и приподнимается, давая больший доступ пальцам Джареда. И когда он почти готов выгнуться от раскручивающегося огненной спиралью удовольствия, когда чувствует, как текущая по сильным пальцам смазка впитывается в и без того влажную ткань панталон, Джаред кончает. Срывается в оргазм, заглушая рвущиеся с губ стоны, вкусом кожи Дженсена.  
\- Я тебя убью, - хнычет Дженсен и дергает разжавшиеся джаредовы пальцы обратно. – Если ты сейчас же не…  
\- Дай мне минутку, - тихо перебивает Джаред и расслабленно целует Дженсена в шею. – Кажется, я умер.  
Внезапно карета останавливается, а откуда-то неподалеку, перекрывая рев метели, слышится скрип открывающихся тяжелых ворот.  
\- Эй, милорд, - бесцеремонно вопит Джим и колошматит ручкой хлыста по крыше кареты. – Мы приехали.  
Дженсен вздыхает и переводит взгляд на валяющуюся неподалеку трость Джареда. И мысли, роящиеся в его голове, самые что ни на есть простые. Впрочем, Джаред только качает головой и принимается быстро шнуровать лиф расстегнутого платья.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - шепчет Дженсен и с болезненным стоном сползает с джаредовых колен.  
Бесцеремонный Джим распахивает дверцу кареты, вынуждая Дженсена поспешно отскочить в сторону и вцепиться трясущимися пальцами в меховую накидку.  
\- Подождите, леди, - громогласно заявляет покачивающийся то ли от порывов ветра, то ли от выпитого кучер. – Опущу вам ступеньки.  
На сдавленное шипение Дженсена, требующего кучера наконец-то научиться стучаться, Джим не реагирует. Джаред помалкивает, лишь легонько растирает напряженную спину Дженсена самыми кончиками пальцев.  
\- Придется продолжить в другом месте, - мимолетно шепчет он и отодвигается в сторону.  
Ругнувшись, Дженсен отпихивает копающегося кучера в сторону и, спрыгнув прямиком в глубокий сугроб, бредет в сторону поместья. Замешкавшийся Джаред хватает с сиденья плащ «леди» и нагоняет Дженсена почти у высоких дверей.  
\- Ничего, Падалеки, - шмыгает замерзшим носом Дженсен и как можно незаметнее подтягивает сползающие при каждом шаге панталоны. – Мы еще как-нибудь проедемся с тобой в открытом ландо. И, знаешь, я ведь тоже умею мухлевать.  
Встревоженные раскатистым смехом хозяина слуги еще долго провожают недоуменными взглядами мистера Падалеки, взвалившего на плечо отчаянно брыкающуюся неизвестную молодую леди и направляющегося в сторону своих покоев.


End file.
